How it Began
by Lynxia
Summary: The story about how Durham, High Council member of Cyberton became part in the Beast Wars as Panteria. A story written a few years ago and unfortunatly unfinished.


Planet Cybertron…  
There has been peace for many years across this planet. The Cybertronian War is over and many Autobots and Decepticons stepped back from their alliance to start a new life with each other. No more war, no more battles and no more loss. It all looked so well for the future. Still, rumors started to spread about new alliances which steal and destroy and two new races grew through the years were given a name; the Maximals and the Predacons.  
The Maximals are peace-loving and go on exploration expeditions to discover new worlds and Energon, the power source of the planet Cybertron. Most of their ships don't carry weapons and some of the Maximals aren't even trained for battle. Ones who were once Autobots mostly stand up as commanders or other high ranking positions and lead the less experienced Maximals further in life.  
The Predacons are mostly descendants of Decepticons or followers. They want power, simple as that. The Tripredacus Council supports this new group of Transformers, but always in secret. And even though they don't want peace, they never started a war with the Maximals on Cybertron.

Years pass and rumors about battles and an upcoming war are spreading, starting to bring fear and panic into the Sparks of those who only want peace. Predacons plundering exploration ships… Predacons attacking innocent Transformers… Predacons who need to be stopped.  
Today the High Council of Cybertron has been in trial about someone evil; someone who was even able to scare them. A failed experiment that killed many innocent lives on planet Omicron with a long list of murder, violation and destruction on his name. He was a Predacon, a berserker, an insane maniac.  
The round High Council hall is dark, but filled with voices. They are in discussion and not pleased.  
"Therefore, I say we put Optimus Primal on the case. I know you all don't get along so well with Optimus Primal, but I am sure that he is the only one who is up to the job."  
"Optimus Primal isn't our bot to take the responsibility of this important task, Levitacus. I think we better sign someone else up."  
"No, I agree with Levitacus. Optimus Primal has good records and he can be trusted. He and his crew will soon leave Cybertron to go on an exploration expedition. The sooner we get rid of Protoform X the better!" one of the High Council member says out loud and looks around to see if someone else agrees with him.  
"I say we vote about it!"  
As the voices become louder, one of the twelve members remains silent. In the darkness of her seat, someone doesn't listen to the discussion around her. Deep in thought she stares at the data pad in her hand, the fingers of her other hand rubbing over her chin and lips. She sighs softly and lowers the pad a bit, looking around the High Council hall. The expression over her metallic face shows doubt and the voices around her just don't make any sense. She can hear every word that is said, but they are empty and without meaning. She shakes her head and returns her attention to the data pad.  
Why did she join the High Council of Cybertron? Why did she put so much energy in getting selected for all of this? She doesn't have any knowledge about politics and the fact that she fought in the Great War on planet Earth was only a bonus on her records. She wanted to be important, maybe that's why. She always was the leading part of a small Autobot group and always carried the responsibility with her. After that was all gone, she wanted it back by joining the High Council. But was it worth it? She rubs over the side of her head as she shakes her head. No, it wasn't… Being here in this chair is only a waste of time. It had it moments, yes, but all this talking and bickering is starting to get to her.  
How she misses them...  
She lowers the hand from her face down to the pad and brushes two fingers over the small screen which displays a picture. Humans from Earth call it a photo, a memory which will never fade. She uploaded it in her personal data pad so many years ago and even now this image is still precious to her.  
She smiles slightly as she remembers when the photo was taken. It was before they had to head back to Cybertron and one of their human friends wanted to take a groups photo for old time's sake. She truly admired this young boy. He must be dead right now, hopefully from old age. Humans don't live as long as Transformers…  
"Durham?"  
She snaps out off her thoughts and drops the datapad when she hears her name being called out. She quickly picks it up from the ground and sits back up, her optics looking for the one who wanted her attention. Her gaze stops by Levitacus sitting right across of her in the High Council hall and he stares at her, seeming to wait for an answer.  
"I…"  
She notices all optics are locked onto her and she tries to remember what the conversation was about before she drifted off with her thoughts. It was something about voting and Protoform X.  
Levitacus's voice doesn't calm her down when she hears it again: "Do you vote for or against, Durham?"  
Vote against what? If only she paid attention. She lowers her gaze to quickly find an answer hoping she will give the right one and slowly says: "I vote… for."  
Levitacus nods and looks over to the other members who start to mumble with each other.  
"Then the decision is made. Ten council members voted for and two against. We will give Optimus Primal the task to leave Protoform X on a deserted planet for exile."  
Durham stands up from her seat, knowing this session is over and rubs her hand over her forehead, the datapad pressed against her chest. She made a terrible blunder today and this wasn't the first time. She walks down the stairs in silence, knowing she will get lectured about what happened which isn't the first time either. If only she could…  
She stops when she sees someone standing in front of the stairs and recognizes Levitacus. She looks away from him when she realizes she is in more trouble than she thought and slowly walks further down the stairs.  
"Durham…"  
She lifts up a hand to keep him quiet, when she reaches the end of the stairs and walks past the oldest High Council member, not wanting to listen to him. Levitacus turns around with a serious look on his face and walks after her.  
"Durham, your appearances at the High Council sessions are starting to become ridiculous. The other members wonder why you almost never pay attention and some think you are only part of this council to have a high status."  
"I am part of the High Council to be important for others…"  
"But you never show it like you did at the beginning. You came to every session and always had something to say or something useful to add. Lately you are slacking off."  
Durham sighs softly and keeps on walking, knowing Levitacus will follow her where ever she goes until he is done talking.  
"I have many things on my mind, Levitacus," she says and slows down, looking down to the floor. She can hear him sigh and he walks by her side, now able to keep up with her.  
"It has been six stellar cycles ago, isn't it?" he asks carefully, knowing it is a difficult subject to talk about. Durham herself never brings it up and says anything when someone else does. She would rather forget about it.  
She nods and looks at the datapad she is still holding and stands still by a large window. She looks down at the streets of Cybercity being at the highest level of the Council Tower and narrows her optics a bit, saying: "Yes, it has been… and it still feels like it happened yesterday. All the memories are still fresh and the screaming so clear."  
Levitacus stands besides her, his hand folded behind his back as he casts a glance down at his beloved city he wants to protect from any harm. The two Transformers don't say a single word as they stare down, both deep in thought but still thinking about something else. The silence needs to be broken, but not in the way Durham plans to do it.  
"I want to resign as High Council member."  
Her voice sounds serious and strong, there is no mock in sight. She stands there like she just saved someone and doesn't want to take credit for it, so serious and yet still fragile and modest. Levitacus looks at her with a disturbing look and shakes his head as he looks for the right words to say. She surprised him, almost shocked him as well, but he has seen it times before and he knows what to say.  
"You can't."  
Simple as that.  
Durham blinks slowly and asks with a soft voice:" why not? You will be able to find a new member by tomorrow, so that shouldn't be a problem."  
"You can't, Durham. You became a Council member and you will stay one. Just because you are lost in your memories, doesn't mean you can lack with your duties. The other members will not agree with your decision and nor will I."  
Durham presses her lips together and lays a hand against the cool glass, trying not to say anything blunt. Staying in the High Council against her will? No, she won't have that. How else can she function normally?  
"Then I'll just leave without permission. Levitacus, you can't force me to stay in the High Council and you know it," she says as calm as she can and points over to him," so you try to stop me."  
"If you do that, Durham, you will bring yourself even further into trouble. We can put you under arrest and who knows what will happen if…"  
"Under arrest?!" Durham's voice echoes through the hallway and she sets a step towards Levitacus, her fists clenched but she manages to have a control over herself," you can not just put me under arrest for such a small thing! That is even more ridiculous than my current behavior in the council! Please, Levitacus, I can not stay here…"  
The old Transformer sighs again and shakes his head, looking from the corner of his optics towards the smaller fembot and says," you know too much, Durham. If you leave, you may pass information towards the Predacons and we can not have that."  
"Pass…? You know I would never do such a thing. I still have honor even after all what happened during my life. I would never betray the good side, Levitacus."  
"We all know about your deeds in the Great War… We also know more than you can imagine, Durham. Still blaming us for the death of your sisters?"  
Durham stares up to the High Council member with big optics for a few nano clicks and then narrows them, almost spitting out," how dare you to assume such a things? If I would be blaming anyone, I wouldn't be here in the Council."  
"Then that is the place where you will stay… You can not leave, Durham and if you do… we have to arrest you and delete your core to prevent anything bad from happening. Is that clear…?"  
Durham lowers her gaze and turns her head away to looks back out of window across the city, not saying anything to confirm what he just said. She is forced to stay in the council with no way out and that gnaws on her Spark. She can understand the reason for why she can not leave, but if that is the only reason… It is harsh and unasked for.  
"Durham."  
"Transparently, Levitacus…"  
"Good… Now go home and get some rest. Protoform X will be handed over to Optimus Primal as soon as possible and then we will have a worry less. Don't worry about not fitting into the Council anymore, Durham. Soon, you will get the hang of it again like you used too and doubts will be forgotten."  
Durham nods to agree with him and sets a step back to leave his side. She bows her head to him and then leaves with calm steps, not in a hurry compared to her thoughts which rush through her system. Leaving Levitacus behind, she goes around the corner and sighs softly.  
She feels doomed in a way; forced into a life she certainly doesn't want to have. If there was a possibility to escape, she would take it, but that would mean treason… and she isn't quite the person to betray anyone.  
She needs to think of something or just let it rest and forget about it... following the crowd like an obedient fembot and do as the rules are.  
Durham steps into the lift and waits for the doors to close before her as she looks behind her to the scenery of the city which can be seen through the transparent walls of this small elevator.  
Would she betray Cybertron if she would try to escape?  
She squints her optics as she thinks about and in a fast reflex; she sticks her hand between the closing doors to prevent it from closing and making the lift go down.  
The doors slide open in an instant as something prevents them from closing and Durham steps out off the lift to end up in the hallway again. She looks from the left to the right to see if anyone is there and listens; all is quiet and nothing moves.  
She may have a plan, but it is risky…  
She walks down the hallway into the opposite direction of where she came from and keeps a fast pace, her mind set.

She blames the High Council for the death of her sisters, she does. But the one she blames the most is herself and she still can't live with it. It was the High Council which send her and her sisters to an abandoned mine planet as punishment for breaking several rules, so they had to live for a stellar cycle in isolation. It was Durham who wasn't aware of what was happening among her sisters and had to watch them die.  
The oldest sister, Rivet, was filled with envy and anger and the emotions exploded… at the very wrong moment. It was the first stone to make the rest roll until it became the end for four of the five sisters.

Durham slows down a little as she reaches a large door with the number 3 written large across it and looks up to it, thinking things over. She went down many steps and used another lift to get here and the bots she passed didn't even try to stop her as they were not aware of the intentions she has. Better if nobody knows…  
She steps closer to the large hanger door and it starts to move up to open the entrance before her, slowly showing her the scene of a hanger. The sound caused by the opening of the door draws the attention of those who are inside the hanger, but the work continues none the less and she is quickly forgotten by most of the bots moving about in the hanger.  
Durham steps further inside, the beeping of the door closing behind her is all she hears until she moves further away from the door towards a large object in the middle of the open hanger.  
Before her stands the Axalon, the exploration ship of the Maximals who are under the leading hand of Optimus Primal. It will soon set off to explore planets for more Energon to feed the Transformer population upon Cybertron.  
Durham walks passed the ship, gazing up to it.  
It seems so small compared to the ship she and her comrades used so long ago. It eventually crashed down upon Earth and stayed there for millions of stellar cycles after the Decepticon managed to damage the Ark. That was the start of the Great War.  
"Looking for something?"  
Durham looks up when she hears a deep, yet warm voice talking to her and she looks at a black and white plated Cybertronian, a Maximal. She smiles to him and nods, standing straight and with dignity before him to keep the status of a high Council member.  
"Indeed I do and it seems I found it. Greetings, Optimus Primal… It is an honor seeing you."  
Optimus returns the smile and sets a step to the side, while spreading his right arm to gesture towards the ship," my pleasure, ma'am. May I ask what the reason is for your visit?"  
He starts to walk to one of the round lifts of the ship and steps up upon it, waiting for the fembot to join him. As she steps up beside him, the lifts move up and they both end up in the bridge of the ship. The space looks small compared to what she is used to, but it appears to be a fine ship after all with all the equipment there is installed.  
"I rather discuss the reason in private, Optimus Primal. It is a serious matter… I do want to compliment you with the ship; I am sure you will handle it well together with your crew."  
Optimus smirks and leads the way towards his quarters, saying as they move through a dark hallway," I take it that if it is serious, it must be very important. We can discuss it in my quarters, so we won't get interrupted. And thank you, ma'am. I have selected my very own crew; they are all fine bots and fembots."  
"I believe that," Durham nods and looks at the quarters they pass, many of them empty at the moment. From the looks of it, this crew has worked together before in several other peaceful missions. She continues to follow Optimus until he stops by another door and opens it before her, saying as he stands beside the open doorway," after you."  
Durham steps inside and notices the large window and the desk which is empty; no trophies or any other signs of his ranks and success in the past. All is still in the state of 'new'.  
"You may sit down…" Optimus says and closes the door behind him before he walks further into his quarters to take place behind the desk. Watching Durham take a seat, he looks at her as if he is trying to read her for why she is here.  
"So, tell me. Are there any problems with transporting Protoform X or is everything going according to plan?" he asks as he leans back in his seat and keeps his red optics upon the fembot who looks him straight in the optic.  
"There is a small change in plans, I fear. But do not worry, it isn't anything major. The High Council decided to send someone along with you and your crew to keep reports about the progress. Surely now that you will be transporting Protoform X, the extra care is needed."  
"I am sure you are aware of the fact that my crew isn't aware of that Protoform X will be among us… His stasis pod will be placed among the others without a further word and then will be released above a suitable planet where he can not escape from. My crew will know of nothing so it won't endanger anyone."  
"Do not worry, Optimus Primal. The one chosen to accompany you will hardly get in the way of your crew, we will see to that. The one the High Council will pick shall arrive tomorrow to join your crew, close before you leave. I hope that isn't a problem?"  
She keeps a straight face, yet still with a gentle and assuring smile to not make Optimus think something isn't right. Surely something isn't right as all she just said has been up in a short amount of time.  
Anything to escape the High Council and prevent core wipe…  
"I am sure we can deal with the problem if it becomes a problem, ma'am," Optimus smiles and watches Durham stand up from her seat, obviously making the statement that this conversation is over," I will be looking forward to meet the one who will join my crew."  
"Thank you, Optimus Primal," Durham says and holds out her hand to him," I will tell the High Council you accepted and everything will be prepared for tomorrow. Thank you for making time for me."  
"Any time, ma'am," Optimus says as he stands up while taking her hand in his own to shake it and walks over to the door to open it for her so they can leave the ship. They both move through the ship in silence, Durham at front and Optimus behind her, guiding her out of the ship so he can continue with preparing his crew to get ready for the flight tomorrow. Durham also had to get prepared for tomorrow and she will have to remain out of sight until then.  
As soon as the High Council member steps off the lift as it touches the floor, she walks in a straight line towards the exit to leave the hanger before someone important may notice she was there.

The next day, the atmosphere of excitement was clear everywhere among the hanger where the Axalon rests; ready to take off when ever Optimus Primal gives the signal. It is still early, but she is there none the less, waiting for Optimus Primal in his quarters at the inside of the ship. She wanted to avoid the High Council members who will be there as Protoform X's Protoform will be handed over to the Maximal crew. A young blue and golden plated Maximal let her in the ship the moment he figured out she is of importance. He was kind enough to accompany her to Optimus' quarters and to notify the captain as soon as he will get her about her presence.  
She awaits with patience, seated in the same chair she sat down yesterday, looking into the hanger from behind the large window. She doesn't even look up as she can hear the opening of the door and someone steps inside. She slowly turns her head to look at the black and white bot which enters the room, followed by a green golden bot, a member of his crew.  
"Greetings, Optimus Primal," Durham says as she stands up from her seat to show respect before him," I hope I am not too early."  
She eyes the new face, a broad Maximal which is even taller than Optimus Primal; the look in his red optics is kind and wise, so she will trust him with what will be said between these four walls.  
"No, of course. Although I did not expect to see you here, High Councilor. I expected a different face… I will take it that it is you who has been assigned to join this crew in order to keep an eye on things?"  
Durham gives a small nod and says," you are correct, Optimus Primal. I decided to come here before all the commotion of the arrival of Protoform X. It will be very busy for you and I rather not walk in your way."  
"Very thoughtful of you, ma'am," Optimus smiles and motions to his companion, saying," this is Tank; he will be the one who will put you in stasis until we are by a classified planet to drop of X. He will also be the one who will wake you up."  
Durham smiles to Tank as this one says," don't you worry, miss. Your spark is safe with me. Now, if you have any possessions, please install them in the quarters I will attend you to; the room will be yours when you wake up from the stasis pod again. Come come, let's get this on the road."  
Durham laughs softly and stands up from her seat, picking up an electric guitar which leaned against Optimus' desk to carry it with her. Together with the data pad in her hand, it is all she decided to take with her. She can see Optimus frown at the sight of the instrument, but after hearing him smirk, she can guess all is fine. She follows Tank out off Optimus' quarters and follows him down the dark hallway towards her new quarters where she can hopefully leave her things safe.  
"Here you go, miss. These will be your quarters once you awake, but that will be a while. Just leave your things here and we can get ready to put you in stasis."  
"Just call me Durham, Tank. I am now part of the crew and staying polite and mannered towards me will not help me with fitting in. If you don't mind that is…" Durham says as she steps into the quarters to lay down the guitar and the data pad somewhere a bit out of sight.  
"Not to worry. I will call you Durham if you want me to call you that. Now… shall we?" Tank asks as he steps aside to head for the stasis pod hold to get her ready for the journey.

And a long journey it would become.


End file.
